


Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve, it’s not too late to back out.”  She said, placing the folder on the desk in front of them.  “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.  Please don’t do this.” (1940's Pre-serum Steve and Darcy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually part of a collection of stories that I'm writing. I'm a Darcy/Steve fan, so I decided to post this seperately as well. It's about 1940's Pre-serum Steve/Darcy.

Steve stared at the folder in his hands.  So many emotions ran through him:  happiness, relief, worry, doubt, fear.  This moment felt so surreal to him, knowing that his life would change when he opened it.  Whether it would be for better or worse he didn’t know.  He hoped for the better.

He slowly opened the folder, and stared at the piece of paper. A lie stared right back at him.  The doctored admissions form, stating he was physically fit to go to war. The first step of Project Rebirth was complete.

“So, you finally made the grade.”  A familiar voice said, catching Steve’s attention.  She was leaning against the door frame of the examination room.  A brunette with blue eyes, and looked like a Pin-Up girl.  She was beautiful, intelligent and feisty.  And, he hated seeing the mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes.

“Yes.”  Steve replied, not realizing he had been holding his breath until now.

He watched as she walked across the room, and took the file out of his hands.  Darcy Barnes.  His best friend Bucky’s little sister.  Three years younger than Steve, and his girl. They had been dating for a year now.  

“Steve, it’s not too late to back out.”  She said, placing the folder on the desk in front of them.  “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.  Please don’t do this.”

“Darce, you know I have to do this.”  He replied, holding both her hands in his.  “It’s not in me to just sit around, when I could be helping defend our country.”

“Dr. Erskine in giving me an opportunity to do that,” He finished, hoping she would understand.  “I need to take it.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”  Darcy said harshly, pulling out of his grasp and turning away from him.  “Bucky has already left for the war.”

“It was so hard watching him leave on that train.  It may be the last time we will see him alive.” 

“He made us promise to take care of each other, we promised each other.”  She finished.   “And, now you want to do the same thing.”  

Steve quickly closed the gap between them, turning her around and held her close as she cried.  “Darce, Project Rebirth is more than just giving me a chance to defend our country.  It’s my chance to protect you and Bucky.”

“And, what if the experiment fails?”  She asked, pulling back just enough for him to see her tear stained face.  “What if it leaves you severely injured or kills you?  You don’t deserve to be listed in some scientific report as a failure, because you’re not.”

“I know I’m taking a risk, but it’s worth it.”  He said, cupping her face in his hands and wiping away her tears.  “Try not to think about the What-ifs.  We’ll face whatever happens together.”  Then he kissed her, pouring everything he felt for her into that kiss.  Unfortunately, the need for air ruined the moment.  A comfortable silence filled the room, as they held onto each other.

“I thought I was stronger than this.”  Darcy finally said, looking him straight in the eyes.  “I really do understand why you want to do this.  And, I’m proud of you.  But, I’m afraid of losing both you and Bucky.  Sorry, I was being selfish.”

“You’re not selfish, Sweetheart.”  Steve replied, giving her a short but sweet kiss.  “You’re selfless.  And, you’re stronger than you think.”

“I know it’s not easy being left behind.”  He continued.  “But, I promise I will do everything I can to get me and Bucky home safely.  Then, you can spend the rest of our lives stopping me from doing dangerous things.”

“Is that some kind of marriage proposal?”  She asked surprised.”

“If my decision hasn’t scared you away, and you’re still my girl.”  Steve replied, worried about what her answer would be.  “Then, yes it is.”

“Steve, if your decision had scared me away I wouldn’t be here right now.”  Giving him a reassuring smile, then kissed him.  “I’m still your girl and Yes, I will marry you.”


End file.
